


the ropes have been unbound

by boudour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/pseuds/boudour
Summary: "I'm here," he says, and Thor has no choice but to make good on his promise, cross the space that separates them and engulf Loki in a hug, ignoring the way Loki's flicker of pleased surprise tugs at his heart.





	the ropes have been unbound

"I'm here," he says, and Thor has no choice but to make good on his promise, cross the space that separates them and engulf Loki in a hug, ignoring the way Loki's flicker of pleased surprise tugs at his heart.

He means to make it short, a celebratory embrace, nothing more complicated than sharing the joy of victory but then Loki's arms come around him. A featherlight touch around his waist, a hand resting on his nape, immobile but for the thumb caressing the side of his neck. And despite everything, Thor finds his simple hug turning into a desperate hold, fingers clutching tight.

Pressed against his brother, Thor feels the small sigh Loki breathes out against his chest as though it had come from his own lungs.

He takes a look at Loki's profile and his expression is all mischief but he's making no move to break the embrace.

Loki clears his throat and tugs lightly at Thor's shorn hair, "Harder to sneak snakes in there now," he says, breath ghosting over Thor's lips.

Thor snorts and grabs a handful of Loki's hair, his rejoinder lost as Loki arches his neck ever so slightly to accommodate the grip.

Soft pressure, a slow slide, his lips are touching Loki's before he realizes it but the kiss feels as natural as breathing and it's with a dawning sense of wonder and a sick sense of dread that he takes a shuddering breath and looks at Loki again.

"Oh," says Loki, a soft, vulnerable sound, eyes hopeful an instant before he lowers them, shutting away all emotion.

Thor has wanted his brother by his side all his life and had convinced himself to let him go mere hours ago but he finds himself most disinclined to let him out of his arms now. So he kisses him again, eager this time, and is rewarded by Loki kissing him back, hard and bruising, hands clutching desperately at him, biting his lip until it bleeds when Thor grins at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, the world clearly needed yet another "and then they hugged and more" fic :3  
> Title from "Howl" - Florence and The Machine


End file.
